Aquatics and facilities with swimming pools are among the highest energy and water users in commercial real estate, multi-residential, and municipal buildings. In addition, these facilities are continually challenged to meet environmental regulations and health codes, while reducing operating costs pertinent to water and energy use and staffing. According to health and safety regulations for swimming pools (depending on the jurisdiction), a certain amount of freshwater needs to be added per swimmer.